5th Grade Woes
by keeponwritin
Summary: Kate Sanders deals with crushes, friendships and adolescenceall the wonders that are 5th grade.
1. This Is Me

We walked out of the movie theatre, confused to the core. We had just seen "The Sixth Sense" and the ending made no sense.

"Why couldn't his wife hear him?" Lizzie whined. "I'm so confused!"

"Maybe she was deaf," suggested Miranda.

"Yeah, but you'd think he'd know if his own wife was deaf," I said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you get it?" Gordo said in his usual frustrated voice, which basically meant, You guys are really dumb'. The three of us looked at each other and shook our heads at him. He sighed. "It meant that he was dead, too. That's why the kid could see him and that's why his wife was crying while she watched their wedding video."

Our jaws hung there for a moment while Gordo waited for one of us to say something.

"Ohhhh!" Lizzie finally exclaimed. "I get it!" Gordo smiled at her, happy that someone understood. Why did he smile at her?

"Well, I got it, too," I jumped in. "I just don't think it was that interesting. I mean, it's just kinda dumb."

"That's just cause you're dumb, Kate," Miranda snickered. I flashed her an annoyed sneer, and played it off like I was joking, but I wasn't.

The four of us walked out of the movie theatre in silence, Miranda to my left, Lizzie to my right and Gordo to her right. We were like the FourMusketeers. The Four Amigos. I don't know! There aren't any famous groups of four. Well, except 98º and they're not even that good.

There was less than a week until the first day of 5th grade, and us Four Amigos--Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and me, Kate--were going in with a bang. This would be the year we would finally become popular! We kinda planned this without letting Gordo know, and then he said that if we did become popular, he would ditch us for–get this–Larry Tudgeman! I don't see why anyone would choose Larry over popularity, but then again, Gordo is really weird.

Lizzie started to sing "Genie in a Bottle" really loud while I bounced up and down hyperactively. Gordo and Miranda both groaned.

"Please, no more torture! I don't deserve it! I'm a good boy! I do my homework, I brush my teeth, I eat my vegetables! Please, just stop!" Gordo yelled with his hands over his ears as he walked along.

"I know! I definitely agree!" Miranda exclaimed. He smiled at her. That smile again! Why didn't I ever get that smile? "Christina is sooo copying off of Britney! Britney's way cooler!"

Gordo groaned.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," he said flatly.

Gordo was weird. I didn't really get him. I mean, he used big words like "nonconformity" and "socioeconomic" which didn't do anything but confuse us. He acted way too adult-like sometimes, like Principal Laurich or my dad when he got mad. But he was really cool when he wasn't trying to teach us something. He was Jewish, which meant he could never do anything with us on Saturdays. So went out on Sundays, like we did today. His real name was David Gordon but we called him Gordo becauseumm, I'm not really sure why. I think Lizzie made it up. He had floppy dark brown curls and dark blue eyes and he was really short, like, 4'5" or something but I thought he was really cute. I would never tell Lizzie or Miranda that cause they'd think I was weird like him, too. But I just thought he was really nice (when he wasn't being all adult-like) and cool and smart and I didn't understand why he wasn't more popular than Danny Kessler because Danny Kessler is really ugly!

Miranda kept walking along and hummed "Baby One More Time" to herself. I thought she was kinda weird, too. That's why she got along so well with Gordo, probably. She wasn't quite as smart or adult-like but she did do some weird stuff. Like the way she wears her long black hair sometimes is really really odd but kinda cool at the same time. She was Spanishno wait, she spoke Spanish. She spoke Spanish and she was from Mexico. Or I think her mom was, or her grandmother. Anyway, she was part Mexican and she spoke some Spanish sometimes and that confused me, too. Her last name was Sanchez, which, according to her, was a Mexican name. She was pretty tall, like, 4'9" but still a lot shorter than me. She was the craziest of all of us and she'd always come up with crazy dares whenever we played Truth or Dare. She was really brave, unlike me and Lizzie, who were really cowardly. She didn't like me very much, but I didn't mind because I didn't like her much either, because she was sorta mean to me at times. Plus, she has a huge crush on Danny Kessler! Yuck!

Lizzie kept singing and bouncing up and down with me. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire was her full name, but what kind of weirdo would want to say all that? She was 4'6" and had light hazel eyes that sparkled and looked glittery, and really pretty blonde hair. I was so jealous. My dad told me that I'm allowed to dye my hair when I turn 14. I can't wait to be a blonde! Lizzie was my best friend of the three because she was the nicest to me. She was the one who actually wanted to be friends with me when I came to this school in 2nd grade. She helped me out and we instantly were best friends! I can't imagine not being friends with her because she is so cool to me and protects me when Miranda and Gordo want to gang up on me. We think the same and we talk the same and we like the same things. She is my truest friend and I never want to lose her.

And here I was, Kate Sanders. The freakishly tall (5'0"!) soon-to-be-5th-grader who was best friends with Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo. I had light brown hair and brown eyes. Was I boring or what? To make matters worse, unlike Lizzie and Miranda, who don't even need a training bra yet, I'm already "becoming a woman"! It's really embarrassing. And then there's the fact that my eyes are really squinty. I didn't choose to look like this, but people stare at me anyway. I feel like such a circus freak. I want to be pretty, like Lizzie. Or even Miranda. Gosh, I'd settle for looking as pretty as Parker McKenzie if it means I don't have to be ugly Kate Sanders anymore.

But it was okay. Because this year, things would change. The Four Amigos would become popular. Together. Even if it killed us.

-----------------------------

[A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? I must knowwww. Lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]


	2. Leather Pants and First Kisses

Yet another boring day in my boring 11 year old life. I am dying waiting for school to start up again. It was torture! Cruel and unusual torture! Most kids were probably trying to get the most of what was left of summer vacation. But I just longed to see everyone from school, even the annoying people, like Claire Miller. Who does Claire think she is, anyway? Queen of the world? It's people like her who make school unfun.

Today was Labor Daywhat is Labor Day, anyway? They never tell us this stuff in school. They only tell us how to multiply and how the Declaration of Independence was signed in 1776. We should learn about stuff that's important, not this junk that nobody cares about.

I'm all snug in my bed listening to "Livin' La Vida Loca" on the radio. I don't see why so many people think Ricky Martin is cute. He's really weird-looking and his pants are way too tight. Then again, I wore really tight pants. But I was a girl. Wasn't I supposed to wear tight pants? I don't know. But his pants were leather. Guys should just not wear leather pants! Gordo would be really cute in leather pants.

Oh my gosh, what am I thinking? Gordo in leather pants? Someone please send me to the nut house! It's gonna take weeks to get that picture out of my head! Ughhhh why does my life stink so much?

My cousin Amy walks in. She's 14 now so she thinks she's all cool, but she's really mean. She's wearing this bright neon pink miniskirt with matching bright neon pink lipstick and she's got her hair up in this really messy ponytail. Should I tell her that she looks trashy? She'd probably take it as a compliment or something.

"Hi, Amy," I say, trying to be nice. She was still primpingin MY mirror. Who told her she could primp in MY mirror?

"Unh," she mumbled as she painted on yet another layer of that gross-looking pink lipstick. Then she wiggled her butt out the door.

I just don't understand who she's trying to impress. She used to be really nice to me and we'd play together, but now she's just too "cool" for me. I knew who she really was. She was so completely nice and caring, but then whenever she went out lately, she'd put on her weird clothing and makeup and actdifferent. She was so fake. Remind me never be to be like that.

So I couldn't get Amy to talk. Maybe I could get my cousin Christian to talk. He was older (16 or 17) and a lot nicer.

I bounced over to him in the room across from mine, the guest room, which is where he was sleeping from the few days he and his family were here. He had his back faced to the door, but I didn't think twice about it.

"Hiya, Christian," I said happily. It was then that he turned around and I saw he was on the phone.

"Jess, baby, you know I love you" He noticed me and gave me the go-away-I'm-on-the-phone' hand signal. I walked out of the room sadly but stood by the doorway and listened in.

"No! No, no, I never.you know that's notbut I swearjust give me a chanJess? Jess are you there?" He threw down the phone. "Dammit."

Had everyone in my family gone mentally insane? I knew my parents and Amy and Christian's parents would be downstairs chatting nonstop so I went back to my room.

Wow. 5th grade. You never heard about people getting their first kiss in 4th grade. 5th grade, though.Justin Timberlake got his first kiss in 5th grade. Then again, he was probably really cute in 5th grade. (I'm just guessingI mean, considering how cute he is now, he's probably always been cute). . I, on the other handwas a freakishly tall, skinny kid who was already going through puberty. Who would want to kiss me? Maybe Larry Tudgeman, but he spent every recess of his life trying to get girls to kiss him.

Then again, I was so desperate that I'd kiss Larry if I had to. Gosh, I am definitely reaching rock bottom right now! I'm willing to let Larry's lips touch my lips just so I can say I had gotten kissed. I mean, what would happen if someone asked who my first kiss was? What was I supposed to say? "OhLarry Tudgeman. You know Larry, right?" and act like it was no big deal?!

Okay, so I won't let myself be that desperate. Anyone but Larry. 

Danny Kessler? I'd have to close my eyes to kiss him. He makes me want to throw up sometimes, the way he acts like he's cool. Kissing him would make me popular, but Miranda would hate me forever and she already hates me enough. I think Lizzie kinda likes me, too, so then my best friend would hate me. At least I'd still have Gordo.

Gordothat's who I really wanted to kiss. I can just see the sparks flying already. Fireworks and everything. It'd be so romantic and perfect. Gordo has really nice lips. I mean, is it weird to notice a boy's lips? I mean, girls, yeah, cause they wear lip gloss and stuff, but boys' lips are differentGordo's lips just look so soft. And then his eyes are deep blue and pretty. 

I am such a Gordo-loving freakazoid. Get over him, Kate! He doesn't like you! He likes

Wait a minute, who does Gordo like?

Maybe Lizzie knows. Or even Miranda. But isn't it a little weird? I knew if Gordo was closer to me and he told me who he liked, I'd be really jealous. But then again, I like Gordo. Lizzie and Miranda don't. Well, as far as I'm concerned.

Ew, what if Lizzie or Miranda liked Gordo? That would make things so incredibly weird between us. Then again, I like Gordo, and things aren't weird. Then again, I haven't told anyone I like Gordo. 

I am just confusing myself! All I want is a kiss. This year, I will get a kiss. Whether it's from Gordo or from Larry. No. Ex-nay on the Larry part. Whether it's from Gordo or someone equally as weird as Larry. I am definitely determined.

I've got a world of trouble in front of me.

------------------------------------

[A/N: Wooooo, I love writing this story. I love the lack of grammar and the ramblings I go on. It's so fun. Man, fun stuff.

Lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]


	3. New Year Resolutions

I spent the next couple days just hanging out with Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo and trying not to stare at Gordo too much...his eyes are just SO blue, it's like, mesmerizing. Or is it memorizing? I always get those confused.  
  
Then, finally, Thursday came.  
  
I fell out of bed (seriously) around 7:30 and brushed my teeth. Then I was about to put on my favorite pair of Old Navy jeans, when I thought about Gordo. These jeans were way too tomboy-ish. Why would Gordo like a girl who dresses like a boy? That would mean Gordo likes boys, and I really don't think he's like that. So, instead, I found this denim skirt in my closet that I only wore for special occasions and basically, I really hated, but if it would get Gordo to notice me, I'd do anything.  
  
Why did I like Gordo so much? He was such an unpopular nerd. But gosh, I couldn't help liking him...ugh, I hate doing things and not knowing why I do them!  
  
Then, for the sake of matching, I threw on a black tank top. Black is not only sophisticated, but it takes the attention away from my way-too-big-for-my-age....things. I'm like a circus freak!   
  
Even though it didn't match, I slipped into my pink high tops, grabbed my lunch and started to run out the door around 7:44. The bus would be outside in a minute.  
  
Bye, daddy, love you! I yelled to my dad in the kitchen. He came around the corner to give me a kiss goodbye, and stopped in his tracks.  
  
Whoa, honey, trying out a new look, I see, he said, even though it sounded more like a question than a comment.  
  
I said nervously, yeah, I guess so. Well, um, gotta go, see you! And I ran out the door. I don't know what my dad meant by new look'. I always dress like this! Okay...so maybe I don't. But is it really that drastic? I didn't mean to...I just want to impress Gordo.  
  
One of the best things about going on the bus in the morning was that Gordo was on the bus before me, and Lizzie and Miranda weren't. We got our own 5 minutes of alone time before we were interrupted by Lizzie's presence.  
  
The bus approached and I hopped on. I was the only person from my stop on this bus.   
  
I quickly located Gordo...he always sat in the same seat. Every day of our lives. It was in the middle yet closer to the back. I don't even know how he got back on the bus that far...that's where the popular 6th graders (and some extremely popular 5th graders, like Danny and Claire) sat.  
  
Normally, I would've sat down in front of him and spun around to talk a little before I did anything. But my plan popped into my mind, and I plopped down next to him. He was a little surprised, but didn't seem too disturbed.  
  
Hi, Gordo, I said, kind of flirtatiously. What's up?  
  
Uh...uh, nothing, he said, shifting uncomfortably. Was that ME doing that to him? Was I making Gordo uncomfortable? Oh my gosh, I never knew I had this power in me...  
  
  
  
I wanted so bad just to kiss him right there. His face was only about 6 inches away from mine. If I had turned just a little bit, our lips would almost be touching!   
  
I said, getting more into it, new school year. Got any resolutions?  
  
Well, yeah, I've um...decided not to be so...jaunty. I'm really gonna buckle down and work this year. And I'm not going to be so narcissistic. Or infatuated with uninmportant things. Um...okay, and I know what those words mean, too. He noticed my strange expression and nodded. I've given it some thought. He turned to me and looked up into my eyes. How about you?  
  
Well, this year I'm going to get my first kiss. And it's going to be from you.'   
  
As if! If you really thought I would say anything like that to this guy I am totally crushing on, you don't know me very well.  
  
I'm going to try to um... Think quick, Sanders! Something Gordo would find admirable...anything.. I'm going to try to not be so concerned with like, clothes and stuff. Like how a person looks.  
  
Superficial, you mean? he asked, nodding.  
  
My 4th grade English teacher was right. I do need to improve my vocabulary.   
  
That's actually kinda cool of you, Sanders. Oh my gosh, he just called me Sanders! He never calls me Sanders! I mean, even I have a hard time doing that. Good luck with that, though. I bit my lower lip, awaiting the smile he always gave Lizzie and Miranda right after they did something that made him happy. I looked over, but no smile. Well, a slight one, but it wasn't even directed at me.  
  
He hates me. That's it, he hates my guts. Why do I even bother on smart guys like him? Just because I'm a little more developed than other girls my age, they think that I am some snotty snob who cares about nothing more than getting a boyfriend. I am so much more than that! I want to have an intelligent conversation with someone! Anyone!  
  
No, not just anyone. Gordo. David Gordon, the nicest guy I have ever met.  
  
The bus came to an quick halt, throwing both me and Gordo against the seat in front of us. When we came to after the stop, a line of kids were piling in. At the very end of the line was Lizzie. She smiled when she saw us and ran towards the seat in front of us. She looked so happy, like she hadn't seen us in a gazillion years. We actually just saw her yesterday.  
  
Hey, Gordo! Hey, Kate! Why did I always come last? Lizzie liked Gordo more than me.  
  
Gordo said enthusiastically. Why didn't he say hey' to me when I go on the bus? Gordo liked Lizzie more than me.  
  
I said angrily.  
  
What's wrong, Kate? Lizzie asked with those concerned eyes of hers.  
  
Nothing's wrong, I sighed. I'm fine.  
  
'Nothing's wrong' and I'm fine' are the biggest tell-tale signs that something is wrong and you're really not fine, Gordo commented. It's what I say to my parents when they're trying to psychoanalyze me.  
  
Great for you, Gordon, I said in a tone of voice that had Claire Miller' written all over it. But unlike you, I'm not some mental case. I'm FINE.  
  
Gordo screwed up his face in this sneer, and Lizzie scrunched up her face in what was either thought or anger.  
  
No need to take out your anger on Gordo, Kate, said Lizzie. He didn't do anything to you.  
  
And that's where you're wrong, McGuire. The whole reason you're angry at me right now is all his fault. if he would just stop being such a dirk, I would be in a good mood.  
  
The bus came to another halt, and on hopped Miranda. She flew back to us and sat at the window seat next to Lizzie, in front of Gordo.  
  
She was genuinely happy, until she saw Lizzie and Gordo's angry faces, and my ignorant, silent treatment' face.  
  
Um..I'll be...slinking back...into my seat now... she said, doing so. Thank God. The last thing we needed was Miranda messing up things even more. After a couple minutes of dead silence between the four of us, the bus stopped, and I knew we were at school. I was the first one, with my arms folded across my chest, to walk off the bus.  
  
This is all Gordo's fault.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Yahoo, another chapter! I know this is supposed to be on hiatus, but I couldn't help myself. It's so easy to write. Kate's a fun character, and I like making them young. It's just easier. I don't have to use big vocabulary (well, I choose to with Gordo, because obviously, I think he would have a big vocabuiary, even in 5th grade) and my grammar ain't that great, either. So it's fun.  
  
Lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]


	4. Buddy Time

When we first got to school, Miranda was trying to make it out to be a much bigger deal than it actually was.  
  
Oh my gosh! Do you realize what power we have? We are 5th graders! We practically rule this part of the school! Miranda exclaimed. Lizzie, Gordo and I just kinda walked along, towards the playground for morning recess. What's wrong with you? It's the first day of school. Why aren't you excited?  
  
I hate school, Lizzie complained.  
  
It's not that I hate school. I just hate that it's so...long, I stated.  
  
Gordo shrugged.  
  
I just don't think it's that big of a deal. I mean, maybe if we were 6th graders, it would be a little more interesting. Then we really would...you know, be the head honchos.  
  
I thought you didn't care about that kinda stuff, Gordo, I said, smirking.  
  
I...well, I just...I don't care about popularity. But even I'll admit that being in 6th grade should be kinda cool, he compromised.  
  
I had a feeling Gordo was a lot more conforming than he let off. I mean, it's like, whenever us girls talked about being popular, he'd come in and tell us we were so dumb. And then other times, he practically said plain-out that he wished he was popular. Who knows? He is such a confusing weirdo.  
  
Then again, I am the freak who loves him.  
  
Our bus had gotten to school kind of late (great way to start off the year!) so we had to immediately line up to be put in our homerooms.  
  
First walked up Mrs. Haney. She was this psychotic, eccentric, crazy woman who called all of her students and love buttons. She was so scary. I prayed I didn't have her.  
  
....I didn't. But guess who did?  
  
Miranda! I wanted to laugh so hard. But since she's supposed to be my friend, I contained myself. She walked off pitifully behind her class, 5A.  
  
Then was Mr. Belcher. He seemed nice. A little weird, and deafeningly loud, but still, really friendly.  
  
But I didn't have him, and the three of us didn't, either.  
  
Then, Miss McDonnell. She was one of those hip, cool young teachers. She couldn't have been more than 28. I tooootally wanted to get her.  
  
And I did!! Oh my gosh, I was about to scream. I was so lucky.  
  
But you know what the best part is?   
  
Gordo's in my homeroom! I was sooo lucky!  
  
And the best part about that?  
  
Lizzie's not in my homeroom! She's in 5D, with Mrs. Simola, this old, ugly woman who went off on tangents whenever she spoke.   
  
I know I shouldn't be revelling in her misfortune, but it's so rich! I'm in Gordo's hooomeroom, I'm in Gordo's homeroooom.  
  
Gordo and I followed Miss McDonnell to our homeroom.   
  
So, Gordo. Looks like we're in the same homeroom, I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
he said, smiling a little. Guess we are.  
  
His slight smile was enough to make me melt. I could not stand his absolute cute-ness. The best thing was, he's not your typical cute'. Like, he's not like all the boy band guys, like Justin Timberlake and Nick Carter, who are both blond with blue eyes. Well...Gordo did have blue eyes, but they look a lot different with dark brown curls. And overall, he's not particularly masculine or anything. He's kinda scrawny, but he's so cute that way.  
  
When we entered our homeroom for the year, I was bubbling with excitement. The room was so brightly colored...so different from my homeroom, 4B, last year.   
  
You can choose your seats for the year. But if anyone misbehaves or insists on talking to their neighbors when it's not appropriate, I will move you, Miss McDonnell announced.   
  
Not that I needed to listen. Because I was so not one of these people. I talk a lot, yeah, but I know how to control myself. Especially in class.  
  
So, Gordo, where do you want to sit? I said, looking around at all the empty seats.  
  
Uh, well, we can sit over there... he said, making it sound like a question rather than a suggestion.  
  
  
  
We took our seats near the windows, me to the left, closer to the window.  
  
Well, class, as you probably know, my name is Miss McDonnell, and I am going to be your homeroom teacher for the year. I'd like you all to look at the person next to you. This person is going to be your Buddy for the year. I looked over at Gordo, who turned to face me slightly. I wanted to melt...again. I have to control myself. Now, I know its seem childish, but I've done this in years past, and it has worked very well. Now, at the end of each day, this class has Social Studies. Well, I take off 10 minutes of Social Studies on Fridays to allow you to have Buddy Time'. This is time where you can spill your guts to your Buddy. Don't be shy, just let your feelings go and don't worry what the other person thinks. If someone in here doesn't think they can handle being a good listener, let me know now. No one raised their hand. Good! We won't start Buddy Time until next Friday, but start thinking throughout the week what you're going to tell your Buddy. She checked her watch. Well, right now, you should be moving on to Math, so I'll see you at break, okay? Bye! Have fun!  
  
I got up and started to go out the door without Gordo. I couldn't stand to talk about this Buddy Time deal. What an idiotic idea! Who would want to reveal intimate feelings and emotions to anyone but their best friend? I felt bad for people who weren't next to their friends.  
  
So I'd have to hold back. Completely spilling my guts would totally include telling Gordo that he is all I really care about.  
  
And like I'd ever tell him that.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Heh, heh, heh. Or willll you, o little Kate?  
  
Sorry, I'm evil. I like this story. It was kinda hard to write this time around, but I'm okay.   
  
Lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]


	5. Life's Not Fair

[Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie McGuire, I'd sue all of you Fanfiction-ers who don't have disclaimers. Fortunately for you, I don't own. So bite me.]  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Sometimes, being 11 years old can really suck.  
  
Like, take this afternoon for instance. After school, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and I were all waiting for bus outside school during dismissal. My day had gone pretty good so far. I mean, all the teachers seemed to like me, or at least, none of the teachers yelled at me or anything. There was only one class I had without Gordo and the rest of my homeroom, and that was Math. By some miracle, Lizzie, Miranda and I all ended up in the same Math group--the second highest advanced one. Of course, Gordo's in the most advanced math class, and they're already doing 6th grade work. Which is so unfair.   
  
Well, anyway, we were waiting for the bus, just chatting and jabbering on as usual, when suddenly Miranda mentions this place called the Digital Bean. Of course, I've heard of the Digital Bean--it was only like, THE coolest place to go in Hillridge. Technically, people of all ages could go there, but it's almost always junior high and up, and sometimes 6th graders. Fifth graders? No way, the high school kids would beat us up and steal our money for sure. But Miranda said we should see if our parents would let us go. It wasn't like we were going to go do something bad, just drink a smoothie and talk about stuff. It would be a lot easier than going over one specific person's house, and we wouldn't have to bother our parents as much.  
  
And of course my persuasion was met with a great big without a reasonable explanation. I even asked if maybe Amy could take me, but still, no luck. I just found this to be the most unfair thing ever, so I...well...let's just say, I threw a bit of a hissy fit. I hate missing out on conversation with my best friends, and I especially hate missing out on spending time with Gordo. But instead of then realizing my point, you know what they did? THEY GROUNDED ME!!  
  
Note to self: hissy fits NEVER work. Unless of course you're Claire Miller, and people kiss the ground you walk on. (Who would ever want someone fawning all over them and giving them no privacy? Popularity is so retarded.)  
  
So now I'm grounded for like, the whole weekend, and my parents made up these super-strict stupid rules about seeing my friends. First of all, I'm not allowed to even leave the house to go see them! Secondly, if I go anywhere with them after school tomorrow, I'll be grounded for even longer. (Ugh, great.) And third, each of my friends can only spend 2 hours a day over my house. Could this be any more unfair?   
  
Oh well. It's not like I had any major arrangements anyway. I guess I'll just...deal.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I woke up on that Friday morning thinking, Which reminded me that maybe a new Boy Meets World episode would be on TGIF that night. I usually missed TGIF cause Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and I would always go see a movie on Friday night. I mean, of course I'd totally rather see a movie, but, well...Shawn is totally cute. I love his hair.  
  
When I got on the bus this morning, I was so angry I didn't even want to think about Gordo, much less talk to him. It was like I didn't want to be happy, which makes no sense at all. Why wouldn't someone want to be happy? Sometimes, during class, all I have to do is look at him and I suddenly think of him wearing leather pants, and I just get totally grossed out.  
  
But then I think about him kissing me. Like the perfect kiss, like Bobby Brady (or was it Peter?) described it: seeing fireworks and everything being totally perfect. I don't know about tongue or anything. Maybe if he wanted to, but the thought of putting my tongue is someone else's mouth is a little weird. Even someone I have a humongous crush on. It seems like the sort of thing Claire would do to get someone to like her.  
  
Who am I kidding? Gordo doesn't even want to kiss me, much less put his tongue in my mouth! Then, I did something really stupid.  
  
I looked over at Gordo. And oh my gosh--he was looking RIGHT back at me! Not in a totally obvious way like he was just trying to say hi' or something, but his head was slightly turned and I could so tell he was looking at me. And once I looked at him, he looked away! Oh my gosh, what does this mean?! I mean, I know he doesn't like me. But then....who does he like?  
  
As soon as this all happened, Lizzie came back and sat next to me, sitting right between me and Gordo. And as much as I love Lizzie and we are completely BFF, I kind of wished she wasn't there at that second. And then I felt bad for thinking such a mean thing about my best friend, because let's face it, out of the four of us, she was definitely the person I got along with best.   
  
Hey, Kate, Lizzie said, smiling warmly as she often did. I smiled back, weakly. What's up? But wait, if she's my best friend, why can't I just tell her that I like Gordo so much? I know she wouldn't tell him, right? ...Right?   
  
Um...I got grounded yesterday. And then Lizzie went into this long speech about how bad she felt for me and how bad it sucked, and I just said and nodded a lot, up until the point where Miranda got on the bus. Then, she and Lizzie started blabbing on and on, while out of the corner of my eye I kept looking over at Gordo.  
  
I could trust Lizzie with my secret. She'd understand.   
  
Wouldn't she?  
  
--------------------------------  
  
[A/N: More than you know, little Katiekins. Now Friday nights are the tightest of all, Lizzie McGuire in color, then head to the mall.  
  
Ehhh, or NOT. But whatever. Listening to the Lizzie McGuire soundtrack actually helps me write. Who knew? (Except this song. The rap one. Too distracting, dude.)  
  
Wheeee, lots of updates, aren't you happy? I hope so.  
  
Lemme know what you think: please review. THANKS!]


	6. Miniskirts and Boredom

[Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie McGuire, I'd sell my soul to the devil for a pair of bright orange high tops. Fortunately for you, I don't. So there.]  
  
------------------  
  
It was way early the next morning (11 AM---who has the lack of deceny to call at such an hour?) when the phone started ringing. I suddenly regretted asking my mom for a phone in my bedroom. I never got any sleep. And sometimes people would call here at 1 AM! I mean, what kind of person stays up until 1 AM?  
  
my mother yelled up the stairs. Phone's for you!  
  
She's GOT to be kidding me. Like Lizzie or Miranda would ever be up at this totally ungodly hour, 11 AM, what kind of perso--  
  
Hey, Kate? Gordo's voice called out as I picked up the phone, interrupting my thoughts. Of course it was Gordo. His parents probably made him get up at 5 AM. Which made no sense when I heard them also say, Sleep is essential for cognitive well-being. Um, hello? It was a major one of those...things. Where one thing sort of disproves the other? Ugh, I need a vocab lesson. Maybe I should ask Gordo. Oh. Gordo! Right! I'm on the phone! Crap!  
  
Hey, Gordo, I said, trying to sound friendly and happy when I was just on the verge of conking out at any moment now.  
  
I heard about you getting grounded and everything. Sorry to hear that. He sighed, and I could just see him shaking his head. It's so hard not to question our parents' motives. I was excited cause I knew what he was talking, AND he was using big words. Okay, not really big words. I actually saw them in a 6th grade vocab book. But that's still big....ger. But we were talking about it yesterday, and we want to come visit you. That's....still legal, according to the guidelines, right?  
  
Only for 2 hours, I groaned.  
  
Wow, that's...tough. Thanks for making me feel better. Stupid boys. I think Lizzie said we'll be there around 3. Only 4 hours to go. 4...long...hours. And we'll bring games. We'll make it worth your while. I sighed quietly. Doubt it. Don't worry, Kate. We'll help you through. Okay, so maybe Gordo wasn't talking about helping me get through anything majorly tough, like a death or surgery or an illness or even a break-up, but still, hearing this totally genuine smile in his voice and just sensing the sincerity...I felt like a complete love-sick retard when I had the impulse to sigh dramatically.   
  
Thanks, Gordo, I said, I myself not sounding too sincere. I didn't want Gordo to realize I'd just completely swooned over his tone of voice. That was a little creepy, I had to admit. But so what if Gordo thought I was creepy? I should tell him now. Then he'll have more time to get over it, rather than if he found out I'd been having dreams about him all the time, and I had his birthday written in big bold letters on my calendar. Um, see you later, I rushed out, before quickly hanging up. Had I really paused for THAT long? Ew, creepy!  
  
The hours went by slower than the way my third grade teacher used to talk. Miiiiiisssss Niccolucci....was....the...worst.....teacher....I....everrrrr.....had. I watched TV (though only stupid Saturday morning cartoons were on), I listened to some music (but my Britney CD kept skipping on E-Mail My Heart!), I watched paint dry. Ugh, talk about tedious. So you can only imagine my excitement when the doorbell rang around 2. It ended up being some guy making a dumb delivery for my mom. Some jewelry or something. The nerve! By 3 o'clock, I was about to jump on my death bed and await my untimely death, when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was another jewelry delivery, I didn't get up. So when my mom finally opened the door and let in my three best friends, I suddenly hopped up off the couch. I was still in my blue puppy pajama bottoms and a really small tank top! This was normal for me and Lizzie--it was standard sleeping wear--but I SO did not want Gordo to see me so wearing these skimpy threads. That was the sort of thing Claire Miller did in her spare time. Pranced around in her stupid mini-skirts. I mean, they were really cute skirts, but....no! Bad Kate!  
  
Um, um, um, I said, stammering like a dork. I ran up the stairs as fast as possible, and returned as soon as possible in a decent pink shirt and jeans. Hey, guys, I finally said calmly.  
  
Nice PJ's, Kate, Miranda said, smirking. Were those pink puppies?  
  
Are you color-blind? I asked without thinking. They were blue! I realized my mistake a second later. I mean they were blue....clouds. There's nothing wrong with clouds on pajama pants, Miranda.  
  
'Kay, guys, Lizzie butted in, looking kinda nervous. Let's calm down now, shall we?  
  
I said, groaning. You've got about 1 hour and 53 minutes left now. Wasting time, people, let's move it along. What are we playing first?  
  
Anything that doesn't involve the sick amusement one gets from the embarrasment of others, Gordo interjected. We other three paused.  
  
What other kinds of games ARE there? Lizzie said, looking truthfully clueless.  
  
I should've known, he sighed. This is what I get for having only female friends.  
  
I was thinking Strip Poker, Miranda said, smiling deviously. We all paused again and stared at her. I was just kidding. Jeez.  
  
Whatever we do, we need to have fun, Lizzie said, and I was glad she had decided that for us. Cause the way things were going, it seemed like we would never agree on anything. That, though, we did. So...who's up for Truth or Dare?  
  
No way, I said, imagining the possibilities. Oh, Kate, who do you like?' I LIKE GORDO!' I shuddered. I hate that game.  
  
Glad someone agrees with me, Gordo said, groaning,  
  
I've got an idea, Miranda said, smirking yet again. It's a few games mixed in one, but it's so crazy, it just might work.  
  
-----------------  
[A/N: Short, I know. So sue me. I wanted to get it done. So sue me. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. So sue me. I love you. So sue me.  
  
Tell me what you thought-like! Review, por favor.]


End file.
